


Mandalorian Honor

by Honey_Baby_Bee



Series: The Draé Legacy: When Light and Dark Collide Companion Pieces [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Humor, Star Wars: The Old Republic Spoilers, swtor spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Baby_Bee/pseuds/Honey_Baby_Bee
Summary: Mandalorians are taught that honor is the main key of the Resol'nare, the Six Actions, since their life begins. My family's honor was taken when I was young, and I will do whatever it takes to return that honor.The story & legacy of Torian Cadera.





	Mandalorian Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torian meets, well sees, Jaida and her sisters for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Underlined words are 'translated' into Basic [Engish].*  
> *See notes at the end of the chapter to learn the the meanings of the superscript words.*

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

            “Torian! Stop messing around! The Final Melee is bound to start soon!” my alor’ad1, Corridan Ordo, yells as he walks to the unopened tent flap. I silently curse dropping my tech-pen, slightly burning my hand as it falls. Corridan chuckles, “Problems, Torian?” I turn and glare at him, mentally telling myself to be more aware of my surroundings even when improving my armor and weapons. Ordo grins, unfazed, punching me ‘lightly’ on the back, “Come on, vod2, or we’ll be late!” I roll my eyes, carefully picking up the pen then putting in on the table littered with weapon modifications, before standing and placing my weapons back in their rightful places on my body. Corridan rolls his eyes, “You do realize we’re the audience, right?” I glance at him, shrugging, “Cuy ogir’olar3.” He shakes his head, slightly laughing as he pulls me out of the tent. “So, what have you heard about the contestants?” I ask, lightly jogging to keep up with the anxious alor’ad. He chuckles, glancing over at me, “Let me guess you haven’t been listening to the gossip?” I frown, which he notices and wraps an arm around my shoulders after slapping my back once more. “From what I’ve heard there’s a female green Mirialian, named Iopiane Ratle, is the main favorite, other than that a couple of forgettable aruetiise4,” he finally answers. I tilt my head, “What did she do to earn of favoritism?” Corridan opens his mouth to speak as we get tackled by a newcomer, “Oya5!” I grimace as Corridan laughs, “Su cuy’gar6, Jogo.” Jogo Bralor, more commonly known as Jogo the Carver, grins, “You ready to watch some beroya7 in action?”

            Corridan chuckles, shaking his head as he continues to lead us to the speeders that’ll take us to the Mandalorian Enclave in Kaas City. The entire ride to the Citadel, Jogo informs us on the hunters that are competing in the Final Melee, even down to what their three bounties were. Despite my irritations with the Carver, I’m glad he likes hearing his own voice this time as I’m gaining relevant information. There are a few times when I catch Corridan rolling his eyes at his vod2.  Once we arrive at the Enclave, we fall in line with the other Mandalorians from Clan Kyne. As we go we can overhear a very angry Tarro Blood ranting about some human beroya7 who according to him will not be competing in the Melee, to Sedyn Knye and Sedyn’s sister Sela. He’s talking loud enough that we can hear pieces of his more colorful language towards the hunter, causing the three of us to roll our eyes at the blond Mando. Tarro continues all the way inside to the viewing stands that every Mandalorian clan will be sitting to watch the Final Melee, where he begins speaking to anyone who will listen. After a while the competitors enter the arena below, a female, the Mirialian Iopiane and the rest males; a scrawny human, an even smaller Rodian, a massive Gamorrean, and a Kel Dor. When the Assistant Huntmaster Lek walks in, asking for patience as not all the hunters have entered. That’s when Tarro stands and screams, “The ones not here are dead!” sitting back down with a smirk. I frown slightly, wondering what his plan is as I watch Lek frown as he glances at the competitors, before looking up at the Huntmaster.

            After the Huntmaster agrees, Lek begins talking to the competitors allowing us a better view of them and my fellow Mando’s start placing bets. Once Lek is almost done, movement in the arena entrance catches my eye. My eyes instantly zoom in on the newcomers, and my eyes widen as it looks like we have a new competitor. The newcomer is a Human female, with her body encased in thick white armor she wears like a second skin with two visible weapons holstered to her hips, dual chrome blasters. Right by her side is a young human woman also in body armor, but much lighter carrying a blaster and medical supplies. Both women are flanked by another two women in all black. My blood runs slightly colder, when my brain registers what is on their hips, Jetii'kad8. My eyes immediately return to the huntress, then to her companions before I realize the Sith aren’t alone either. The taller of the two, who’s on the Huntress’ right has two lightsabers attached to her hips, and has a blue Twi’lek standing on her right, who looks strangely comfortable standing next to Sith. The other Sith, the shortest of the women, has a single lightsaber attached to her hip, but is flanked by a massive towering creature to makes everyone seem small. The creature seems more interested in surveying us for threats, then the women as the two huntresses walk toward the platformed arena as the Sith lean against the wall near the entrance. Corridan and Jogo have also noticed the newcomers. “You do you think they are?” Jogo asks his curiosity peaking. I shrug, as Corridan grins, “No clue. But I hope she stirs up trouble.” Jogo chuckles as he nods in agreement, just as we hear an aggravated growl near us. I glance back to see Tarro glaring at the huntress, seemingly blind to the women who accompanied her as Lek turns around to address the huntress. I managed to hear the newcomer say, “I just like to make a big entrance,” ending with a smirk. “Coming back from the dead is a big entrance all right,” Lek states before yelling, “Huntmaster, will you do us the honor?” As soon as the last word is heard, silence falls until it's eerily quiet. Instead to looking at the Huntmaster, I stare at the confident huntress as she tosses her companion her bag as the Huntmaster begins, “Today, many hunters earn glory in death and defeat. One hunter earns eternal glory in victory. Good hunting to all!” After the Wookie’s finished, Iopiane addresses the only other woman as a red-headed woman hurriedly sits on the bench next to the three of us, “We all heard tales of your exploits, huntress. Perhaps I'll turn them into a song to commemorate your death.”

            “I'll do the same. You prefer ballads or war chants?” the Huntress asks. The Mirialan scoffs, “I'd prefer to win,” she states cockily, “I'd wish you luck, but it wouldn't help. So, I'll just say goodbye.” The newcomer seemingly ignores her as Lek yells “Enough!” quietening the audience again, “You hunters are the best that the galaxy's goons and thug lords could send us.” He pauses as he walks off to the side of the platform, “Now show us which one of you will join the Great Hunt! Fight!” The five original hunters grab their blasters immediately, while the newcomer waits until the shooting begins before grabbing something on her back that must be underneath her jet pack. Once it’s in her hand, I realize it’s a large knife just as she throws it at the smallest competitor, the small Rodian, who instantly crumples as the only other Human falls next to her, his body filled with dozens of blaster wounds from Iopiane. As the Rodian’s body falls, the hunter next to him, the massive Gamorrean, charges his killer. The huntress doesn’t seem worried as she easily sidesteps the charge. He turns and charges again, as she messes with something on her right wrist as the pig-lizard gains momentum, ground, and confidence in his kill. Her own confidence shows in a smirk when he's a couple feet in front of her as she stands and points the same wrist towards him as flames engulf him, the woman beside us cheers. The Kel Dor hunter then sees his true threat in the Human turning his fire from Iopiane to her.

            The huntress once again amazes us, by calmly and quickly turning as the shots come closer, letting them narrowly pass her as she aims her left wrist towards him, which releases dozens of what must be tiny darts that cause him to fall lifeless almost instantly. The red-head claps as Iopiane laughs, “Looks like it's just me and you left.” The Human smirks as she turns towards her, “Looks like.” The Mirialan raises her blaster confidently as the woman’s blasters are safely holstered, confidently pulling the trigger twice. It seems like time slows, as those to betted on the Mirialan begin celebrating, confident in her win as her shots meet the halfway mark, just as the Human removes a single blaster. My mouth drops as the newcomer, almost effortlessly sidesteps both shots while simultaneously releasing two of her own. As Iopiane’s shots hit the wall behind the newcomer huntress, her body falls lifelessly to the ground, her confident smirk still etched on her face. The red head woman rises quickly whistling loudly as I watch the winner, the Human Huntress’ eyes close before motioning her companion to her side as Lek walks back to the center of the arena.

            “The melee is over! One hunter remains!” He yells lifting the victor’s right arm into the air with his as the crowd cheers. The huntress grins before looking at those who accompanied her, her smile growing as she winks at one of them. Once Lek let’s go of her arm, she walks over to the Rodian's body to retrieve her knife before Lek motions for her to follow. She then motions for the others to do the same as she follows Lek back the hallway they entered from. The three of us watch amusedly as Tarro angrily exits and Jogo states, “How much do you what to bet that she’s beroya7 Blood was talking about.” I roll my eyes at him, as I see Sela cross her arms as she basically pouts and we have someone new sit next to us. “I wouldn’t bet against her,” says a blonde female Mandalorian, Ceta Farr. I frown slightly, wondering why she said that, says Jogo asks the question aloud, however more rudely, “Why’s that? Is it because of who accompanied her?” Ceta just glances at the Carver slightly frowning and shaking her head “No. I heard from her handler, Crysta Markon, that her three bounties were some of the toughest ones she’s seen in her all her years, and she finished them no questions asked. The writ even had the highest praise, when she turned them in. The women who accompanied her are her sisters, and I have a feeling not someone you want to anger either.” Corridan chuckles, “High praise. What’s her name?” Ceta glances at him “Jaida, is all I’ve gotten.” Corridan nods thoughtfully as Ceta rises. He waits until she’s out of ear shot before saying, “Too bad she isn’t a Mando. Sounds like she’d be a keeper.” Jogo nods in agreement before breaking his silence. I shake my head, tuning out the Carver, staring at where the Huntress Jaida was last seen with a slight smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> 1 | First Time He Sees Her {Final Melee}   
> 2 | ...  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> Mando’a  
> 1) Alor’ad– Captain  
> 2) Vod– brother/ comrade/sister  
> 3) Cuy ogir'olar- It's neither here nor there. *It's irrelevant*  
> 4) Aruetiise- Traitors, foreigners, outsiders  
> 5) Oya- Many meanings: literally *Let's hunt!* and also *Stay alive!*, but also *Hoorah!*, *Go you!*, *Cheers!* Always positive and triumphant.  
> 6) Su cuy’gar- Hello, lit. *You're still alive*  
> 7) beroya- Bounty Hunter  
> 8) Jetii'kad – Lightsaber, lit. *Sword of (the) Jedi*  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


End file.
